


When Steve Is Away....

by sobefarrington



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter, Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to tend to a fussy baby Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Steve Is Away....

Peter had been crying for some time, and it was frustrating Tony to no end. He’d changed the infant, fed him and changed him again. He had Jarvis assess the boy’s temperature and swabbed the inside of his cheek to scan for illnesses. The boy was healthy.

“What the hell does he want then Jarvis?” Stark asked his AI, unable to come up with a solution.

“I’m not sure Sir. Perhaps he just wants to be held.”

Tony picked the child up and tried to lull him, swaying and cuddling the almost one year old. He hummed Black Sabbath and The Clash to no avail. He tried telling the boy stories, he reassured the child that his Papa would be home soon, but nothing helped calm his screaming.

“I know you’re tired Petey. Please. Please just lay down.”

Tony put the child back in his crib as the baby clamoured to hold onto his Dad’s t-shirt reaching through the bars to grab at his sweats. He was tired and he wanted Tony.  
“I know. I know how to solve this.”

Tony climbed into the crib, joining little Peter and made himself comfortable. There was plenty of room for the two of them, and Tony was quite content curled up against the side the wall was on.

Peter continued to cry, but was comforted by the warm glow and hum of Tony’s arc reactor heart and soothed by the rhythm of his breathing. Peter made himself at home with his head on Tony’s stomach, kneeling on the mattress. Tony rubbed the shuttering child’s back while he continued to hum the chorus of Bankrobber to the babe.  
Peter fell into a deep sleep, safe in the arms of his father. Tony, adjusted to the confines of his current bed, was finding himself oddly at peace with the now sleeping infant, and drifted off into his own dreamland.

Steve arrived home just over an hour later and decided it wouldn’t hurt to check in on Peter before he tucked in next to Tony.

Tony awoke the next morning to Peter pulling on his nose and calling out his favorite words.

“Papa. Papa Papa.”

“Papa will be home soon Peter. Please go to sleep.”

“Morning Babe.”

Tony’s eyes widened, unaware of the time but completely sure of his surroundings. The light trickled in from Peter’s window. He must have slept the night in the crib.  
“Steve. How long have you bee-“

“I sat in the rocking chair and watched you two until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer.”

Steve reached in and picked the child up, Peter instinctively resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. The Captain smiled as Tony sat up, fixing to get himself out of the crib and the situation.

Tony flung himself over the railing, landing on his unsteady feet and finding his balance before he fell. He tried to make it look suave, but it came off as a giraffe trying to do a cartwheel. Stark smiled wearily.

Tony was embarrassed, but Steve had never been more in love with him.


End file.
